


Ваше высочество

by WTF Robert Pattinson 2021 (kitchen_rob)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchen_rob/pseuds/WTF%20Robert%20Pattinson%202021
Relationships: Robert Pattinson/John David Washington
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Ваше высочество

-Привет.

Незнакомая длинноногая блондинка странно знакомым хриплым голосом поздоровалась и села на пассажирское сидение машины.

Джон Дэвид на секунду напрягся, думая, что его узнали даже через тонированные стекла арендованной машины.

Однако в ту же секунду блондинка с шумом выдохнула и до одури знакомым жестом заправила локоны за ухо, обнажая темную щетину.

Джон Дэвид облегченно выдохнул, покачал голову и с улыбкой потянулся за дежурным поцелуем. Когда твой парень - Роберт Паттинсон, то можно ожидать практически чего угодно. Стащить чужой парик со съемок -пожалуй, едва ли не самая невинная из затей.

-Тебе нравится?

Джон Дэвид с сомнением пропустил канеколон сквозь пальцы.

-Я в восторге. Я и сам же просил сделать Людовику такие волосы. Знаешь, абсолютно другое ощущение. Будто я в Средневековом Лондоне, жду, когда отец представит меня на балу всем придворным…

Джон Дэвид замер, разглядывая, как поменялся взгляд Роберта. Непривычно густо накрашенные ресницы меняли и без того притягательный взгляд, а чарующие орехово-зеленые глаза еще ярче выделялись на красивом лице, искуссно обрамленном светлыми прядями.

-Поэтому и одолжил до завтра эти пг’екг’асные пг’яди,-передразнил французское произношение Роберт, специально растягивая гласные.

-Твой французский великолепен, - засмеялся Джон.

-Пригодились самые бесполезно потраченные часы в школе.

-Не могу почувствовать, я учил испанский.

-Это так по-американски!

Джон кивнул с небольшим смешком и завел машину. В поздний час без пробок они должны были добраться до квартиры меньше, чем за полчаса.

-И все зовут “Ваше Высочество”, - усиливая свой и без того лондонский акцент протянул Роберт, довольно разглядывая себя в зеркале заднего вида.

-Уберите ноги с приборной панели, Ваше Высочество.

-Не смей приказывать монаршей особе!

Джон Дэвид усмехнулся и на светофоре перегнулся через рычаг для поцелуя. Он положил ладонь на худое колено Роберта и быстро провел вверх, по бедру. Джон Дэвид умудрялся соскучиться даже за день, проведенный раздельно. Именно поэтому, когда Роберт сказал о предстоящих съемках в Англии, Джон тут же забронировал квартиру в соседнем от студии районе. Читка сценариев, примерка образов, съемка в павильонах - новый мир для Джона был той атмосферой, в которой практически вырос Роберт.

Особенно, до неприличия красивый сейчас.

Разве что лицо на контрасте с накрашенными губами казалось бледнее обычного.

-Устал? - не убирая ладони с бедра, спросил Джон. Как же им повезло, что в Лондоне такие длинные светофоры.

-Не особо, - Роберт облизнул губы, отлично понимая, куда клонил бойфренд.

Полгода с их знакомства, почти сразу же начавшегося с неловкого секса после очередной вечеринки, напоминали какой-то особо удачный медовый месяц. Роберт не мог вспомнить ни одной вертикальной поверхности квартиры, где бы они не успели побывать.

И сейчас, разгоряченный непривычным образом, Роберт думал только о том, как бы быстрее оказаться за закрытой дверью и не ограничиваться быстрыми касаниями в машине.

Джон не выдержал раньше: полез с жадным, нетерпеливым поцелуем уже в подъезде.

-Тут же камеры стоят, - польщенный прытью Джона, только и смел выдохнуть в пухлые губы Роберт.

-О, ну, значит, с утра консьержка донесет, что я изменяю тебе с длинноногой блондинкой.

Роберт засмеялся и несколько быстрых движений поднялся к заветной двери карьеры. Они совершенно не боялись быть узнанными. Кажется, их соседями по лестничной площадке были известные супермодели, а этажом выше устроились пара политиков. Когда платишь за неделю годовое жалование лондонского учителя, можешь не бояться в коридорах приставать к вечному победителю всевозможных рейтингов самых завидных женихов.

Джон с шумом закрыл дверью и тут же притянул к себе Роберта, по-хозяйски устраивая руки на талии. Он отлично помнил все запреты, накладываемые съемочным графиком. Эту очаровательную, непривычно тонкую для мужчины шею ни в коем случае нельзя осквернять следами, как бы ни хотелось. Бедра - другое дело. Они почти всегда закрыты, и можно дать волю фантазии, оставляя следы укусов, заставляя Роберта посылать проклятия чертовой бабушке на этом шикарном лондонском акценте.

Только в этот вечер Джон не был уверен, что его хватит на долгие прелюдии.

Светлые длинные локоны делали Роберта обманчиво хрупким.

Джон оторвался от поцелуя, чтобы начать расстегивать пуговицы рубашки. Пальцы хаотично ласкали плоскую грудь, спускаясь на впалых живот с аккуратными мышцами пресса.

Роберт совершенно точно не был хрупким, и оттого чарующая лживость этого образа пьянила хлеще знаменитого лондонского виски.

Джон мягко спустился губами по шее, коротко лизнул выступающий кадык, выцеловывая невесомыми касаниями атласных губ острую линию ключиц. Он помнил, что пока что надо было сдерживать собственническую натуру. Дотрагивался мягко, оставляя лишь едва заметные в полумраке коридора влажные следы.

Джон опустился на колени, прикрыл глаза и подался под нетерпеливую руку. Он обожал изящные ладони Роберта. Он был самым счастливым человеком в мире каждый раз, когда тонкие пальцы спускались на его лицо.

-Ваше высочество, - прошептал он и перехватил ртом фаланги пальцев. Джон поднял взгляд, с властным удовольствием отмечая, как поплыл Роберт. Как ярко блестели влажные глаза на контрасте со светлыми волосами.

В паху уже болезненно кололо, и Джон осознавал, что не дотянет даже до кровати. Он рывком стянул джинсы Роберта до колен, резко выпрямился, чтобы одной рукой запрокинуть его на плечо, а другой стащить до конца и швырнуть куда-то на пол лишние джинсы. Роберт засмеялся и тут же скрестил ноги вокруг туловище Джона.

-Отпусти меня.

-Не положено, Ваше Высочество, - промурлыкал Джон и, устроив длинные ноги у себя на талии, пригвоздил поцелуем Роберта к стене.

Джон ощущал на плечах сильную хватку, и это противоречие с привкусом помады на губах срывало все предохранители. Он целовал губы Роберта неистово, размазывая косметику по всему лицу, сбивая злосчастный парик. Гример убьет бесшабашного Паттинсона. А если тот расскажет обстоятельства повреждения реквизита, то праведного гнева не избежать и Вашингтону-младшему.

Плевать. Он подумает об этом чуть позже, пока что он растворялся в поцелуе, в пьянящей мнимой легкости и в дурманящей реальной плавности Роберта.

-Давай без резинки, - прошептал Джон, понимая, что он точно не хотел отрываться на поиск аптечки.

-Давай.

Роберт облизнул красные то ли от поцелуев, то ли от помады губы.

-Я не был ни с кем, кроме тебя.

Джон ощутил, как заполнялась черная дыра за ребрами. Они не обсуждали статус отношений, не устраивали друг другу сцены ревности, просто не обсуждали других потенциальных партнеров.

-Повтори, - севшим голосом попросил Джон Дэвид и накрыл одной рукой чужую эрекцию.

-Ты был моим единственным все это время, - сбивчиво выдохнул Роберт.

-Черт, Паттинсон.

Если до этого Джон еще как-то мог сдерживаться, то от неожиданного признания контроль окончательно слетел.

-Ваше Высочество, - поправил с улыбкой Роберт и тут же громко застонал от умелого движения ладони. Джон терпеть не мог, когда бойфренд отвлекался на этот паттинсоновский юмор.

-Ты же достаточно растянут после сегодняшнего утра?

Роберт кивнул, вспоминая долгий секс в джакузи. Стоило опоздания на съемочную площадку.

Джон жадно поцеловал Роберта, разнузданно, глубоко и быстро. Ненадолго опустил его, осторожно поставив босыми ногами на холодный пол. Джон рывком расстегнул ширинку, широким мазком языком облизнул ладонь, размазал слюну по собственной плоти и вновь притянул Роберта за талию.

Джон втрахивал его в стену, ловя каждый хриплый стон как любовный сонет. Светлые волосы взлетали с каждым движением, рассыпались по сбито обнаженным плечам, гипнотизировали и дурманили. Джон, ведомый, как мотылек обманчиво-спасительной лампой, сполохами белых прядей в темноте коридора, слепо толкался в податливую плоть. Его разума хватало лишь на синхронные движения вокруг члена любовника. Роберт скулил, двигая бедрами навстречу, и, наконец, тихо вскрикнул, горячо кончая в ладонь.

Джона хватило еще на пару секунд. Он тут же вышел, держась на подрагивающих ногах, и тут же потянулся за поцелуем.

-Ты романтик, - фыркнул Роберт, но послушно коснулся припухшими губами чужих.

-Ты тоже, - Джон убрал светлые волосы за ухо, сбивчиво дыша в кожу, - Ваше Высочество.

Джон взял на руки не сопротивляющегося Роберта и оттащил в спальню, не прерывая поцелуя. Разморенный близостью и напряженным рабочим днем, Роберт лишь сонно кивнул, оказавшись головой на подушке. Усталость давала о себе знать.

Джон принес с кухни влажное полотенце, вернулся в спальню и осторожно протер лицо Роберта, стирая остатки косметики. Роберт довольно улыбнулся и стащил парик. Каштановые волосы торчали смешным ежиком, и Роберт тут же попытался их пригладить.

Джон разделся и лег рядом, уткнувшись носом в спину любовника.

-Ваше Высочество хочет с утра кофе в постель?

Роберт едва заметно покачал головой.

-Ваше Высочество хочет утренний джакузи и завтрак в ресторане.

Джон согласно кивнул.


End file.
